


a change in scenery

by nightingvle



Series: femslash february 2020 [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Pre-Relationship, isabela just wants her to take better care of herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightingvle/pseuds/nightingvle
Summary: Merrill hasn't seen the sun in days and Isabela aims to change that.
Relationships: Isabela/Merrill (Dragon Age)
Series: femslash february 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625506
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Merribela Week 2020





	a change in scenery

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this was written for [merribela week](https://twitter.com/merribelaweek/status/1225970408416935936) and i went with the prompt "mirror!"

“Oh, kitten. When was the last time you saw the sun?”

The fragment of glass once cradled by Merrill’s shaky hands falls to the floor, shattering to pieces—reminiscent of the sun lengths of progress she had made. Her wide, green eyes stare at the mess lying before her as that realization sinks in. Slowly, she turns to face the voice that had surprised her so, attempting a smile as best she can despite the tightness in her chest.

Isabela stands in the doorway, wincing at the sight. The elf finds that the smile is not so difficult to fake when she’s faced with the other woman, though the memory of broken shards of glass are fresh in her mind, as is the image of ancient history her people have long forgotten breaking into pieces, destined to be forgotten by time and all because she let herself get distracted. She needs to work harder, if not for herself then for her people. Her clan may not care about their own history but there are doubtlessly others who do and they need her to be focused.

“Isabela!” She greets her warmly, though she stands awkwardly in place. Human customs are still so unfamiliar to her, and she finds herself wondering if there’s something more she should be doing to greet her guest. “By the dread wolf, my house is always such a mess when others are over! I’ll just, um… clean this up.”

The woman steps forward, holding out a hand to stop her. At Merrill’s questioning look, she pulls a dagger from her boot with a smirk, as if that is answer enough. Before Merrill can ask any questions, the pirate is moving towards the broken mess of glass and sweeping it away with quick motions, as if she has done this a thousand times over. Within moments, the broken pieces are swept to the side and back in the pile with the rest of the fragments she has yet to fit into the puzzle.

“Oh, I wouldn’t have thought to do that,” Merrill says with a much more genuine smile. “I likely would have cut myself trying to clean it up with my bare hands.”

“Mmm, we wouldn’t want that.” Isabela twirls the dagger between her fingers before stuffing it in her boot with a grace that shows she knows how to handle her blades. Yet another impressive move from the woman. “I don’t think it’s very healthy for you to lose any more.”

Merrill knows what she’s referring to, of course. Isabela has never disapproved of the blood magic or found it discomforting like the others do, which she’s grateful for, but she’s always worrying over her in terms of blood loss. Lately, she’s taken it upon herself to drag Merrill along to every visit she makes to Anders’ clinic. It’s always for moral support and then, before she knows it, she’s the one getting a quick check up. 'Just to be sure,' Isabela always tells her.

“Oh, I’ll be fine. You don’t need to worry over me, Bela!”

Isabela raises a brow, but doesn’t say a word. Merrill knows she’ll be going to Anders’ later today just from that look.

“Just how long have you been cooped up in here?” Isabela asks instead.

“Hmm,” she speaks before she’s ready to answer, thinking back only to realize that she’s lost track of time since she started working on the mirror. It can’t have been more than a day, can it? Her teeth dig into her bottom lip as she thinks over the question. Isabela gazes at her curiously as she does this.

“Alright, we’re getting you out of here, kitten.” Merrill is almost thankful she doesn’t have to come up with an answer, for she couldn’t think of one and she could not bear to lie to Isabela. She’s never been very good at that sort of thing anyways. “Let’s go have some proper fun.”

“But, the mirror—”

“Will be here when you get back.” She heads towards the door and gestures for Merrill to follow, holding out a hand.

“Isabela,” she says with a slight frown, resisting the urge to take her hand. “I… I’m so—I _was_ so close and I need to stay here and fix this. My people, they’re relying on me.”

The other woman’s hand slowly drops to her side, and Merrill mourns the opportunity she refused, even if it was what she needed to do. She is doing this for her people, even if her clan will not thank her for this.

“ _Merrill_.” She says her name so rarely and yet, it never fails to make Merrill pause. The words sound so beautiful upon her tongue, like poetry. There are times she lies awake imagining the other woman uttering her name over and over again, in that honey soaked voice of hers. “You won’t do them or yourself any good sitting in here and working yourself to death. You need some time away to clear your mind. A change of scenery, preferably somewhere with more sun.”

“I know what Varric says. That I’ll wilt away if I don’t get enough sun, but I’m not a flower.”

“No, you’re much prettier than any flower I’ve ever seen.” She smirks, not looking taken aback in the slightest by the woman’s defensiveness. Merrill finds herself relaxing as she always does in her presence, and a smile graces her lips.

“Oh, Isabela, you always say the sweetest things.”

“Nothing as sweet as you, kitten.” Isabela’s hand reaches out towards the other girl once more, her other hand resting upon her hip. Merrill feels a slight blush beginning to stain her cheeks.“Now, why don’t you come take a break so we can get out of here?”

Merrill hesitates, sparing one last glance at the mirror before looking back to a patiently awaiting Isabela. She’s such a caring person, Merrill thinks, even if she tries to hide it. And she’s trying so hard to bring her outside, saying the right words like always so Merrill can’t find it within her to argue. Besides, a change a scenery would be nice right now. 

Slowly, she places her hand in the warmth of the other woman’s, who wastes no time gently tugging her along. The smile upon Merrill’s lips brightens at the touch, warmth swelling up within her chest.

“Do you want to go down to the docks today?” Merrill asks, feeling more eager with each step they take towards the door. “Oh! And you could tell me about all of your adventures from when you were a pirate!”

Isabela chuckles, giving her hand a slight squeeze. “The docks and tales of taking over the high seas it is. With none of Varric’s exaggerations.” She winks as she says this. “And no peg legs or talking parrots either, I’m afraid.”


End file.
